Jaune Arc is a Mouthful
by Sh4rky
Summary: Jaune Arc was born a mute but his will and determination to become a hunter has never diminished. He unlocks his semblance at the age of 9, what could it be? What could the future hold for him? Find out now by opening this story, never knew a semblance can be so creepy yet awesome! *wink* *wink*


Chapter 1: That's a Mouthful!

 **Author's Note: Again nothing much to say here but this is my first story and I hope you in any form can enjoy it ^_^ criticism is heavily appreciated!BTW I revamped the story since I found countless plot holes within this one thanks to the reviews I received. Don't worry though it will be extremely similar to the previous story. Once again enjoy!^_^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and i am glad i don't, wouldn't know what to do with it _**

"Semblances are the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user."

In the peaceful household of the Arc family, we can find 9-year old Jaune Arc eating his breakfast in solitude and silence. He wonders what Oum had planned for him in this world since he could only think of himself as useless... a liability. Ever since he was born without the ability to speak, he was treated as an outcast no matter where he went, he always received stares of pity which he treated as unnecessary. The fire within him to achieve his dream seems to have only intensified throughout the years despite his situation, his dream was that he could become a hunter just like his ancestors and be treated as someone normal. During his reflection, what he didn't realize was that due to his will and determination to achieve his dream, a shining white hue surrounded his entire body.

* * *

He glanced at his mother working in the kitchen and his father was at the table reading his newspaper. All his life , his parents showered him with care and affection despite his disability, they even learned sign language for his sake. Jaune wanted to reach out to his parents, to tell them that he loved them and treasured them like no other. The same went for his siblings, all seven of his sisters treated him normally, no matter how difficult it was. "I love you..." His parents' eyes widened as they heard an unknown voice. They looked around searching for the source of the voice, finding no one but themselves and their mute child Jaune. "Jaune?... did you see anyone?" his father asked cautiously. "I didn't, dad" Once again their eyes widened in shock because the voice seems to becoming from behind Jaune. "Jaune sweetie, could you please turn around slowly?" his mother asked delicately. Confused by the sudden request made by his beloved mother but he still complied . As he turned around what his parents saw left them shell shocked .Instead of a nape what his parents found instead was a grotesque mouth with razor-sharp teeth( **think of the two mouthed girl from Miss Peregrine's Home).** He wondered what was wrong referring to the deathly silence that his parents were producing. "I wonder what's wrong with those two" he pondered, not realizing that the mouth on his nape spoke his thoughts out loud. As he heard a thump, he quickly turns around wondering what made the noise, it seems that his beloved mother Violet Arc has fainted.

* * *

As Violet Arc woke up she realized the she was still within the familiar comforts of her home surrounded by her family with worried expressions.  
"What happened?" Jaune stepped forward" Mommy you fainted" Jaune stated without his mouth moving whatsoeve. Remembering the recent events Violet Arc's expressions translated from one of anxiety to pure glee. "Jaune can you let me see your nape again?" his mother gestured for him to come son turned his back to her once again giving her a view of the grotesque mouth instead of where his nape should be. His mother began to touch his nape or "his other mouth" with the curiousity of a child. "Jaune, try speaking" she asked Jaune. "What's happening to me mommy?" the grotesque mouth seems to voice out each word with clarity. She quickly deduced that perhaps this is his semblance, since they unlocked his aura a year ago to prepare him for training since despite Jaune's disability, he was very determined to still persevere and enter Beacon. Suddenly his aura began to flicker, signalling aura exhaustion furthermore solidfying Violet Arc's deduction. "Mommy I feel tired, i'm gonna sleep for awhile" as he said those words, the mouth on his nape seems to disappear without a trace as his son collapsed on her. Giving him enough aura to make sure that he was out of danger, she shared a look of understanding with his husband. They both thought of the same thing. " _TRAINING!"._

- **LINE BREAK-**

 **8 year timeskip**

He glanced at his sheathed weapon on his back, Jaune beamed with pride. During his training with his father, they also forged him new weapon. It came in the form of a large hook and chains which was stored in a compartment on his armor. He named it "Echo". He spared a glance to the figure opposite of him, his father Joseph"The Beast" Arc was the greatest teacher he could ever ask for when it came to combat. As they were about to begin a mock combat once again he spared another glance to his mother Violet Arc known for her mastery of her semblance, who was in the stands observing their incoming battle. With his mother they were able to explore the depth and capabilities of his semblance. It would seem that he had the ability to create additional mouths on his wholesome. However the main ability of his semblance was that he could emit sound waves that could tear apart an aura-less person. The more mouths, the intensity increased however the more aura he had to expend. But something tells him that they still haven't fully discovered the capabilities of his semblance. "Are you ready Jaune?" his father's familiar voice pulled him back to reality. Focusing aura on the familiar spot on his nape, a smiling grotesque mouth appeared " As ready as i'll ever be" he whispers as he unsheathes Echo. A big resounding "begin" from his mother signaled the start of their spar.

* * *

He glanced at the sky as he laid flat on his back, with a grunt he stood up once again. He looked at his father, who was smiling with glee after winning their bout. He always wondered how his mountain of a father was able to move so swiftly. Still, they shook hands since Jaune was a good sport, smiling with pride as he was able to at least make his father break a sweat. "It seems you're getting improving Jaune" his father looked upon his son with pride. Sure, Jaune was frustrated with another loss adding to his 400-0 losing streak but he understood why, his father Joseph Arc was well known in the hunter community for his strength and combat instincts earning him the nickname "The Beast". "Well done, you two" Violet Arc entered the scene with a platter of cookies and two glasses of lemonade. Both Jaune and his father ate with gusto, knowing Violet Arc's culinary skills. Once again their tastebuds was assaulted with a feeling of euphoria. "Mom, this is *munches* delicious" as Jaune reached over to his nape to give his other mouth a bite, with it smiling with approval. " I don't know how you do it hon but your cooking skills are top notch!" his father exclaimed joyously. Their loyal butler "Reginald" entered their backyard garden and whispered something to his father. When Reginald was done passing his message he regarded Jaune and his mother with a respectful bow and returned inside the house. He glanced at his dad who was positively bursting with glee " Jaune! I have surprise for you... well two surprises, come inside so that I can show you!" his father started walking towards their manor.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I don't know if this is considered as a cliffhanger buuut... CLIFFHAAAANGEEER! DUN!DUN!DUN!  
seriously though tnx for the reviews this will be the final plot of the story, no longer making any changes in this chapter, no matter how inadequate it may be. Again I appreciate all sorts of criticisms.**

 **I may have skipped the battle scene due to my inexperience but dont worry you will definitely see a battle perhaps next chapter?**

 **I still don't know about the pairings so how about a vote idk?**

 **BTW the hook weapon is reference to my fav Dota2 hero and fav Overwatch hero: Pudge and Roadhog respectively**

 **Just imagine their weapons but without the cleaver and the shotgun on the other**

 **Well just tell me on what i can improve on because I aim to please!**

 **btw shoutout to garoorar for pointing out my mistakes all my love goes out to you**

 **Expect the next chapter in 3-5 days depending on school maybe even earlier**


End file.
